


Darkroom

by lockedlocke



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes-centric, Darkroom, Happy Ending, Horny Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, moody bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: There is absolutely nothing appealing whatsoever about hanging out in a nightclub, Bucky thinks. Then again, his mood hasn’t been the brightest all evening. Hanging out with the other Avengers had been Steve’s idea. Of course it had been, they were his friends, not Bucky’s. Bucky had only agreed to come along because it would get him out for the evening. And well, because Steve had asked him along. Really, how could he say no to that man? The bastard had stolen his heart when they had been kids and he hadn’t even noticed it.





	Darkroom

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fics, many thanks go to Birdjay for cheerleading, approving the idea and helping me with beta-ing and editing this lil fic!

There is absolutely nothing appealing whatsoever about hanging out in a nightclub, Bucky thinks. Then again, his mood hasn’t been the brightest all evening. Hanging out with the other Avengers had been Steve’s idea. Of course it had been, they were his friends, not Bucky’s. Bucky had only agreed to come along because it would get him out for the evening. And well, because Steve had asked him along. Really, how could he say no to that man? The bastard had stolen his heart when they had been kids and he hadn’t even noticed it.

Thor had come, which had been another factor in Bucky’s decision to come along. Thor was always nice to look at. Plus, if he knew there was going to be a party, he always made sure to bring some of that Asgardian booze along to share with Steve and Bucky. Thor felt horrible that they couldn’t even experience the slight tingle of alcohol anymore. As a result, he had made it his own personal mission to fix that. Bucky wasn’t complaining, when else was he going to get drunk?

Without Thor, that wasn’t happening. It only made an evening out with some of The Avengers for a party more unbearable. 

Bucky takes another sip of his drink spiked with a bit of Asgardian Magic, and thumps his head back against the wall. The club is warm the air is thick with the sensation of heavy music thumping and people dancing. He isn’t quite sure if he likes the sensation, it’s claustrophobic in a mild way, leaving him feeling old. 

Not 100-year-old-man-old, just old. Most of the party goers that Friday evening seem to be kids who are barely legal, and some who aren’t with fake IDs. He feels old with his self-aware thirty-five years. 

He takes another sip, and for a moment, shuts his eyes to feel the sensation of the world moving around him. He’s not drunk, not quite yet, but he’s getting there. He knows himself well enough to know that if he opens his mouth to anyone he’ll be more straightforward and bolder than he usually is. He knows if Clint pesters him, he’ll shove the man away without giving him a second to take it back. The music and the lack of oxygen, helped by the smoke machines make him feel drunker than he really is. And it makes him feel greedy. 

He looks on with jealousy as Clint and Natasha dance together with another man that they’ll take along to their bed that evening. He can tell by the way that Natasha moves her hips and the way that Clint strokes his hand down their sides, stroking his fingertips over the net of the top that the young man is wearing. He looks on with jealousy as Sam sits in a booth with a short, plump asian girl with bright red lips, and when he makes her laugh he moves his arm around her. He looks on with jealousy as Thor is by the bar, surrounded by beautiful women. Letting them feel his arms and not moving his intense gaze of them.  

He had watched with jealousy as Steve talked to a girl with curly brown hair. He hadn’t been able to stomach looking at them. Steve disappeared after that, and Bucky isn’t naive, he knows. He sure as hell knows. Captain America might be a poster boy for all that is good, but Steve has needs too, and if he wants to have them fulfilled, well, why should he stop him? Steve could go off and get laid. Bucky would just go and get more drink from Thor. 

Jesus, all  _ he _ had wanted was to just get laid. Just once, and get laid good. He can’t have the man he loves. So he might as well try to get laid to put his mind of Steve potentially finding happiness with someone. Like a girl with brown curls that looked just a bit like Peggy. But hell, he can’t even do that. 

For the first years since feeling  _ somewhat _ like himself again, he hadn’t even been able to get it up. And when he had, he hadn’t wanted anyone else's hands on him but his own. When he had been ready for  _ that _ , he had realised all obstacles that came along with dating him, so he put that thought aside. He had tried hooking up through an app, but that just ended in an uncomfortable discussion about his arm, and then a bad lay on top of it. 

Great, Bucky thinks, now he’s both moody, tipsy,  _ and _ horny. 

He finishes his drink and puts the glass down on the round table beside him and looks over the club again. He feels warm and constricted, which is his own fault for wearing a henley in a place like this. It’s not like his arm is a give away. With the new feature to give it a skin tone and make it feel like a normal arm to the touch it looks like any other arm. It’s just habit, and preference.

Across the room he spots a blonde man wearing a white shirt that shines bright and almost blue under the spotlights. He decides,  _ fuck it, _ night clubs are supposed to be the place of sin right? To just indulge on what one was feeling at that moment. The man seems bored. In the distance he seems dark handsome enough, with a body shape that remind him of Steve’s. If he can’t have Steve, he might as well have the next best thing right? 

Bucky pushes himself away from the wall, and in a few quick steps, makes it across the club. His heart is thumping in his throat, and in his slim-fit jeans, he’s already sporting a semi at the thought of fucking a stranger, or being fucked by one, god, he hopes he gets to be fucked. 

The stranger is looking away by the time that Bucky reaches up to him. He doesn’t look until Bucky places his hands in his neck, thumbs on his jawline, and then he turns with surprise. Bucky pulls him in and kisses him. Bucky’s fully prepared at being pushed away, at being rejected. Instead all that takes is one second of surprise, and then The Stranger is kissing him back with a soft little moan. The Stranger parts his lips, and Bucky slides his tongue in. 

The Stranger meets it with enthusiasm, kissing him deeply, and trying to taste Bucky’s mouth. The Stranger is dominant in the way that he moves, and he demands control in their kiss. Bucky is happy to let him take control.

They kiss feverishly for maybe a minute, maybe an hour. The music makes it seem timeless. When Bucky finally pulls away and looks down at The Stranger’s lips, they’re flushed and he imagines a deep red shade over them in the light. Bucky licks his own, and speaks loud enough over the music to be heard. “Fuck me,” he demands, simply. All forms of subtlety out of the window, he just wants one thing.

The Stranger licks those lips of his, and the next thing Bucky feels a strong hand curl itself around his wrist and The Stranger moves away, pulling Bucky with him. The Stranger drags him by the wall, past a crowd of young kids all standing there with colourful, neon drinks in their hands, turning down the hall. He stops suddenly when they meet a big man dressed all in black. Bucky nearly crashes into him. He watches how The Stranger reaches for his back pocket and pulls out some cash. 

The man takes it, and then nods over his shoulder. The Stranger drags Bucky off again, and moments later Bucky realises just where they’re going. He lets out a little laugh as he thinks back of the darkrooms he used to fuck in back in the forties, and is amused by how familiar it all is. He hadn’t even known there were darkrooms in this club.

“What?” The Stranger asks and looks over his shoulder. Bucky shakes his head. 

“Nothing,” Bucky tells him. The Stranger finds a door that’s open and pulls Bucky in the room before pulling the door shut. The light is dimmed. A deep, dark red that makes it hard to see. It’s just enough so they can make out one another. Dimmed enough to still remain anonymous, just like Bucky wants it. Against one of the walls is a small vending machine, offering three sorts of condoms and travel sized bottles of lubes. In one of the corners is a trash can where people can throw away evidence. The music can still be heard, thumping away at the walls.

The Stranger pulls Bucky in for a kiss, and this time Bucky’s the one moaning. He places his hand on top of The Stranger’s, and arches towards him. Their hips meet, and Bucky pushes The Stranger against the wall with just two steps. Bucky moves his hands all over The Stranger’s body, feeling muscular shoulders under the shirt, a firm solid chest and a definite outline of muscles on his abdomen. As he grinds their hips together again, The Stranger groans and Bucky can feel how he’s growing harder. By now, Bucky’s own pants are starting to feel uncomfortable. 

Bucky presses kisses to the other’s throat and neck, moving a hand to the back of his head and into blonde hair. He hears a moan right in his ear. It sends a shiver down his spine as he tastes the sweet skin of the other man, imagining that it’s Steve, imagining that it’s his fingers that Bucky feels now snaking under his shirt and up his ticklish side. That it’s Steve’s strong hand that he feels cupping his ass, squeezing it. That it’s Steve’s skin that he’s trying to suck a mark against. 

Bucky moves his hands in between them and unbuckles the leather belt. He opens the button of the other’s pants and tugs down the zipper. The Stranger pulls Bucky’s head back and kisses him as Bucky slides a hand down his pants, getting a feel of The Stranger’s dick through his boxers. He feels long, but not thick. The Stranger moans again, a deep, shaky moan as he shivers and arches his hips towards Bucky’s touch. 

Bucky gives him a couple of strokes, then pulls himself away from The Stranger’s lips and goes down on his knees in front of him. Bucky doesn’t look up to The Stranger, to not-Steve, and pulls his jeans down, along with the black boxer briefs and strokes his hands over The Stranger’s muscular thighs. He had been right, The Stranger’s cock is not as thick as he would have liked, but it’s long and curves upwards. 

Licking his lips, Bucky strokes The Stranger’s cock one more time before he leans in and runs his tongue over the underside of it. He lets out a little gasp at that, and Bucky feels that strong hand that previously had been wrapped around his wrist is now back on the back of his head, gripping his hair. Yet he doesn’t force Bucky to move in a particular way, he just seems to hold on. Bucky licks his cock again and wraps his fingers around the root. 

He doesn’t look up to The Stranger -- he doesn’t feel the need to. Bucky licks the bit of precum off the tip, which coaxes a shiver out of The Stranger. Then he wraps his lips around it and sucks gently for a couple of seconds. He pulls back, letting go of the head with a naughty little  _ pop _ and licks down his cock again. 

Bucky does so sloppily and on purpose wanting to get him wet while he strokes him. He massages The Stranger’s balls a bit with his other hand and takes him back in his mouth. Sucking at the head, then bobbing his head down to take more of The Stranger’s cock in his mouth and imagines it’s Steve’s. Imagines that it’s Steve holding his hair like that and that they’re in the changing room, just out of the shower. Imagines that it’s Steve’s cock in his mouth, that he’s taking more and more in his mouth, down his throat until his gag reflex forces him back. That it’s Steve, tugging at his hair like that and making his scalp sting, letting out those soft moans, the repeats of  _ ah-ah-ah _ . 

Bucky always loved sucking cock, and while this is a person that he’ll never see again once they’re finished, but he wants them to remember this particular blowjob in the dark as he edges him on. He strokes The Stranger’s cock with his hand, full now as he pulls back, runs his nose down to the his curly hairs and relishes in the scent before sucking at The Strangers balls. 

Bucky takes him back in his mouth moments later, bobbing his head up down a few more times before sucking at the head, listening to the deep moans of The Stranger, feeling his hard and ragged breathing as he strokes a hand under the shirt and feels how his muscles work. “God, you do that so good, doll,” The Stranger murmurs, both nickname and praise turn him on, and Bucky’s cock is aching in his pants from not having received a single touch, from having purposely been ignored. He looks up to The Stranger, and can’t make out anything of him. He’s got his head tilted back in a moan, and he looks positively beautiful and erotic in the dark red light. 

He pulls back again and licks his lips, kissing the exposed skin just on his abdomen and feels the twitch of the muscles underneath his gentle touch. Bucky gets up, and The Stranger hurriedly kisses his lips, almost as if he’s eager to find some trace of himself on Bucky’s lips and his tongue. He’s eager, and he moves in on Bucky in such a way that it makes him lean back a bit. He places his hand on The Strangers arm, strong and muscular, and breaks their kiss. Bucky’s breathless by the time he talks, his head is still spinning a little from the Asgardian magic. He closes his eyes. “Fuck me now.” 

“Of course, doll.” The Stranger sounds so sweet, turning Bucky around and pushing him against the wall. Bucky reaches down to undo his belt. Behind him he hears The Stranger fumble with the little vending machine, feeding it bills. Something drops in it, and The Strangers hands are back on him, touching Bucky’s sides and making him squirm, pushing up his shirt and stroking his back while the other pulls down his jeans and underwear. Bucky lets out a little moan and rests his forehead against the wall when he feels the cock that he sucked, wet with his own saliva now pressed against his ass.

He doesn’t see how The Stranger reaches for the packet-sized bottle of lube that he just bought. He imagines how Steve would spread the lube on his fingers. He lets out a little moan at the thought and pushes back against the man behind him, biting his lip. Steve would do it attentively, ensuring that every digit he intended to use would be fully coated, dripping. Pressing against his hole and --

Bucky groans when he feels The Stranger’s cock disappear, and he feels the lubed up fingers, gently pressed against him him. He feels a kiss at the nape of his neck. “You tell me when you’re good, okay, doll?” The Stranger whispers, Bucky just nods in response, and moans when a finger is pushed inside of him. 

It’s been a while for Bucky, so he feels all of the finger as it moves into him, forcing a shiver out of him as he pushes back against the hand to feel more from it. He relaxes almost instantly to the touch, and matches the movement of The Stranger’s hand with his hips. “C’mon, c’mon one more,” Bucky tells him not soon after. The Stranger obliges him without any protest, and moves in a second finger. Bucky moans again, and his fingers scrape against the wall as he tries to hold on to something. His heart is hammering away in his chest; pumping blood through his veins and arteries and making his cock ache with longing for a touch, relief that he doesn’t even give to himself. 

The Stranger twists his fingers inside him in such a wonderful way before pulling them back out. He continues with the same thrusting and twisting movement that leaves Bucky moaning and panting, wanting more in hardly any time at all. “One more, c’mon one more then we’re good,” Bucky begs him, wanting to feel his cock inside him already, but he forces himself to slow down. The Stranger gives him a third and Bucky lets out a little shiver. 

It alternates with being just enough, and not quite enough every other second. Bucky’s panting, trying to move his hips so desperately against him and his touches. Only listening to the praise and compliments that he’s being given with half an ear. He doesn’t really care how The Stranger thinks how he seems beautiful at that moment. Bucky doesn’t give a fuck, he wants the fuck, that’s all he’s after. 

“C’mon just fuck me now, c’mon give me your dick. I’m ready for it,” Bucky manages to breathe out just before The Stranger makes him moan loudly again. He’s dripping precum by now, and when The Stranger pulls his fingers out Bucky allows himself his first touch. He shivers in relief when he closes his fingers around himself. He imagines Steve on his knees in front of him. Steve, small and tiny from the forties and thirties, sucking his dick like it’s all he’s ever wanted. Pink lips around him so perfectly, so round and cheeks hollowed with suction, blue eyes with that bit of green looking up at him. Bucky moans at the fantasy as behind him, The Stranger rips open a condom and rolls it on, using the rest of the lube on himself.

Bucky bites down hard on his lip when he feels The Stranger’s cock press against him again, this time with the tip against his hole. Bucky lets go of his cock and thumps his fist against the wall in attempt to tell him to just go for it. The Stranger does. 

He pushes in, slowly, and Bucky feels himself stretching as The Stranger pushes further and further in. Bucky’s shivering from it, and The Stranger is pressing soft little kisses to the back of his neck, whispering words of encouragement to him. He feels absolutely wonderful, and when The Stranger is fully inside of him, Bucky both wants and needs him to move. 

The Stranger does, he pulls back slowly, drawing out a moan in unison from them both, then pushes back in, a little bit faster. “Just like that. C’mon, just like that keep going,” Bucky tells him, shivering again and moves his hips back against The Stranger. He does it again, and again, and again. Each time a little faster, a little rougher and a little harder. Giving Bucky plenty of chances to tell him to stop, to do it different. Bucky doesn’t. He wants to feel him like this. 

“Oh fuck,” The Stranger moans as he thrusts harder into Bucky, snaking an arm around Bucky’s waist and under his shirt, pressing the big, broad hand against Bucky’s chest and keeping him in place. Bucky whimpers in response, matching every thrust that he gets. 

“Fuck me harder, come on,  _ harder _ . Fuck me so I’ll still feel it tomorrow,” Bucky asks of him, knowing he won’t be able to. Knowing that the serum ruined any chance of being fucked so good that he’ll still feel it the next morning, but that doesn’t stop him from still enjoying the primal fuck that could get him in that situation.

The Stranger happily obliges to that. He thrusts harder into Bucky, making him feel it against his hips, being pushed forward a little every single time as The Stranger goes balls deep into him, making him feel every inch. Thrusting so that there’s a bit of pain, sweetly laced with so much pleasure that it doesn’t  _ really _ hurt. It just makes it all the more erotic to Bucky. For a moment it actually feels like he’ll still feel it the next morning.

Bucky lets out only little gasps for breath, shallow moans that get cut off in his throat by the next one. He imagines that The Stranger’s arm around him is Steve’s, that it’s him fucking him up against a wall. He dreams of how Steve would pull out of him and turn him around, lift him up against the wall and fuck him into it while kissing him until he doesn’t have any breath left in his lungs. 

He can hear how the breathing of The Stranger changes behind him, teeth sinking into the nape of his neck, making Bucky gasp and arch against him with a whimper. He feels how The Stranger moves his hand down from Bucky’s chest, trailing over the sensitive muscles in his abdomen. He wraps his fingers around Bucky’s thick cock, and starts to pump his fist. 

“C’mon doll, c’mon cum for me,” The Stranger whispers against Bucky’s skin and bites down again. Bucky whimpers again at the touch, his knees starting to go weak. He pushes back all he can against The Stranger, and leans the rest of his upper body against the wall. His brain reaches a standstill at that point, and he can’t make out a single thought too focused the thrusts inside of him and the way The Stranger’s hand feels so good around his cock. With a deep, shuddering moan, Bucky cums over his fingers, clenching up around The Stranger’s cock and making him mewl. 

The Stranger’s thrusts lose their rhythm and pattern, and after a few more, The Stranger pushes fully into Bucky and moans against his neck as he too cums. They stand like that for a moment, the Stranger hot and heavy against his back. Bucky closes his eyes and pants, giving himself a little moment to catch his breath. The Stranger turns his head and rests his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder, letting go of his cock, resting one hand against Bucky’s now sore hip. Neither of them speak for a while, and all that fills the small room is the sound of their breathing. 

“So,” Bucky breaks the silence between them, licking his lips. He hears how The Stranger behind him lets out a soft hum in response. Bucky truly doesn’t care about the answer, but he finds himself asking the question anyway. “You got a name or anything?” 

The Stranger laughs at that, and he shifts to press his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. “Really, Buck?” 

It takes Bucky a second, but when it hits him his breath stops in his throat. The way that the stranger pronounces his nickname that he doesn’t have a chance of knowing sounds familiar. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, his insides suddenly cold as ice. He sees familiar eyes looking at him, lips pressed to the back of his shoulder, and an eyebrow quirked in an amused way. His blonde hair is darker under the red light, and Bucky sees eyes that would be blue with a bit of green in them. 

“Steve?” Bucky stammers out. In a way it explains everything, why he had thought the man looked like the next best thing to Steve, why he’s actually  _ still _ feeling the hard thrusts given to him. In a way, it explains absolutely nothing. Bucky wonders if he’s imagining things. 

But then Steve laughs and shakes his head a little. And no, Bucky’s not imagining things. That’s Steve’s familiar bright laugh, that’s Steve’s gentle touch now stroking his arm. “I’ve wanted to fuck you like this since forever,” Steve mumbles, still content with himself, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulders, making their noses touch. With a few light fingers, he pulls Bucky in for a kiss. Bucky responds with instinct, with reflex, with a deep, pure underlying desire and love for the other man. 

“Really?” Bucky asks him, and hates how hopeful he sounds. Steve nods, and lets out a sigh through his nose. Then, he smiles so brightly to Bucky, the early hints of crows feet now starting to appear by his eyes. Crows feet not from growing old, but from laughing so much over the years. 

“Really,” Steve whispers to him again, and presses one more kiss to his lips. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

Bucky grins wide enough to make his cheeks hurt. “Yes.”


End file.
